headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Brant
| aliases = Betty Leeds; Betty Brant Leeds | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Upper East Side Amazing Spider-Man 131, New York City, New York | associations = Daily Bugle | known relatives = Bennett Brant Brother, deceased. Also known as the Crime-Master. Ned Leeds Former husband, deceased. Also known as the Hobgoblin. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Vol. 1 #4 | final appearance = | actor = Peg Dixon Peg Dixon was the voice actress for Betty Brant on the original 1967 Spider-Man animated series. Elizabeth Banks Actress Elizabeth Banks played the first live-action version of Betty Brant in Spider-Man 2 in 2004 and in Spider-Man 3 in 2007. }} Betty Brant is a fictional secretary and a supporting character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #4 in September, 1963. Biography Elizabeth "Betty" Brant was a young Caucasian female with auburn hair who lived in New York City, New York. She worked as a secretary for J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle. Notes & Trivia * Betty Brant quit working for J. Jonah Jameson in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #34. * Betty Brant once had a dream that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. She dismissed it, having no idea just how right she was. Amazing Spider-Man 34 See also External Links Gallery Betty Brant 002.jpg Betty Brant 003.jpg Betty Brant 005.jpg Betty Brant 004.jpg Betty Brant 005.jpg Betty Brant 006.jpg Betty Brant 007.jpg Betty Brant 008.jpg Betty Brant 009.jpg Betty Brant - ASM33.jpg Betty Brant - Earth-65.jpg Betty Brant and Murder-Face.jpg References Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Amazing Spider-Man 6 * Amazing Spider-Man 10 * Amazing Spider-Man 13 * Amazing Spider-Man 14 * Amazing Spider-Man 21 * Amazing Spider-Man 23 * Amazing Spider-Man 24 * Amazing Spider-Man 31 * Amazing Spider-Man 33 * Amazing Spider-Man 41 * Amazing Spider-Man 42 * Amazing Spider-Man 50 * Amazing Spider-Man 52 * Amazing Spider-Man 56 * Amazing Spider-Man 58 * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 100 * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 129 * Amazing Spider-Man 130 * Amazing Spider-Man 131 * Amazing Spider-Man 139 * Amazing Spider-Man 149 * Amazing Spider-Man 194 * Amazing Spider-Man 195 * Amazing Spider-Man 548 * Amazing Spider-Man 797 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 99 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 100 * Spider-Man 54 * Untold Tales of Spider-Man 1 }} |-|Alternate continuity = * Edge of Spider-Verse 2 * Spider-Gwen 1 * Spider-Gwen 5 * What If? 24 |-|Alternate media= 1967 cartoon series * Spider-Man: The Terrible Triumph of Dr. Octopus * Spider-Man: The Menace of Mysterio * Spider-Man: Magic Malice 1981 cartoon series * Spider-Man: Revenge of the Green Goblin Spider-Man film series * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man/Supporting characters